The present invention generally pertains to a fastener and more particularly to an interior trim fastener for an automotive vehicle.
Modular headliners and snap-in visor mounts are well known in the automotive industry. Such conventional constructions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,564 entitled “Snap-In Visor Mount” which issued to Price on Apr. 13, 1993, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,323 entitled “Sunshade Fastener Module for Use with Modular Headliner” which issued to Dowd et al. on Jan. 21, 1992, both of which are incorporated by reference herein. The vehicle insertion forces, fastener retention and strength forces, and the suitability of the fastener to account for vehicular body variations, however, is not satisfactorily achieved with conventional devices.